The Other Story
by AngelXReaper
Summary: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! This is a "What if" story. What if Gray was the one who invited Lucy to Fairy Tail? NatsuxLucyxGray Yes. There is still NaLu. It's a love triangle and the real summary is inside. Story requested by Shiranai Atsune! Enjoy!


**DON'T LIKE IT, THEN GO BACK! HATING WILL NOT CHANGE ANYTHING! **

Real Summary: Gray was in a mission to capture the wanted thief. He was about to meet up with his client when he stumbled into a beautiful Celestial Mage. Both feeling weird but ignored it. Natsu was trying to find his dragon dad but it was a false alarm when it was just the wanted thief. Lucy got charmed but the wanted thief but was save. But who was it who broke the charm? Was it Gray or Natsu who somehow found himslef doing the misison together with his frienemy.

Both boys feeling the tingling feeling for only one girl?

**Warning: **Unbeta.

This story is dedicated to my friend who have been waiting for this and no it's Knight-kun (Midknightwalker). Her's almost finish though. This story is dedicated to **Shiranai Atsune! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sama does!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I' am never gonna ride a train again!" Natsu Dragneel tried to gain his posture but failed miserably. His face was green and puffy and his eyes were all white. He was trying not puke but...still puke with a girl near him.

"Ew! Gross!" The girl ran away with a scary scowl on her face.

"Natsuuu! Are you alright?" His old pal, Happy flew above his head with a worried look.

"Yeah...I need to see Igneel..." He moaned with his complex still pale.

"Aye sir!" Happy happily exclaimed. "I could finally see Natsu's father! I wanna meet him so badly!" Happy flew around in circles.

Natsu grinned. "Yeah! Come on, Happy!" Natsu regained himself and made a fist. "Aye!" Both partners ran in town not noticing one of their friends is sighing in the corner.

"Dumbheads..." Gray Fullbuster sighed once again and stuck his hands in his pants. He was miraculously not naked. He started to walk where Natsu had run. "Just when my mission is in here, the guys in the guild have to play a prank on Natsu at the same time. I can't just also retrieve back my mission paper when Mira had already stamped it." Gray murmured under his breath. He messed up with his hair.

"Better meet with the client..." He said as he made a U-turn.

In another area, where Lucy Heartfilia was buying her new key…

"Eeeh? It cost that much? Come on, old man. Could you give me a discount?" Lucy sat on the table as she made a sexy pose and gave a wink to the old man.

"I'm sorry miss but its store policy." the old man said. Nothing has much effect on Lucy's flirt. "Buuut..."

"20,000 J, miss."

"But..."

"Fine..."

.

.

.

"Only 5%! That old man only gave me five percent discount!" Lucy kicked the store sign with frustration.

"Woah, Lady. Chill." A cool voice reached Lucy's ears. It brings chills and shivers on her spine. She look at the side and saw Gray (still miraculously clothe) wearing cool facial expression.

If Lucy wasn't any ordinary girl, she would have swooned already but instead she said, "So? Just leave me alone."

Gray raised one brow and smirked. "Oh? Got dumped by your boyfriend?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "I know you heard me. The old man from that magic shop just gave me 5% discount!"

"So the item must be precious." Gray cooly said.

"Well, it's not actually precious for others but for us kind of mages, it is." Lucy's anger started to cool down.

"You're a mage? What kind?" Gray casually asked.

Lucy eyes brighten and smiled brightly. Gray's eyes widen. _'Pretty...'_ She quickly gets her key ring and shows it to him. "I'm a Celestial Mage!" She said happily.

Gray had heard about Celestial Magic from Mira and knows that getting 3 out of 12 golden zodiac keys were rare. Gray whistled. "3 golden keys...That's rare..." He spoke his thoughts.

Lucy lost her shine a little. "Yeah..." She couldn't possibly tell to a stranger where she gets most of her keys from.

"Well, I guess...I got to go. I still have something to do." Lucy lied. She attached her ring back to her belt. Gray was feeling..._'Disappointed?' _But he shakes that feeling off.

"Well, is the old man in?" Lucy nodded. "Well, then. Bye!" Lucy waved at him and gave one last smile.

Gray watched her disappearing figure. "Oh my...Are you from a Mage from Fairy Tail? Are you for the mission?" The old man appeared breaking Gray's gaze. He quickly looks at the old man. "Yes, yes I' am."

"Could you show me your mark?" Gray lifted his shirt and the old man nodded. "Come in, boy." the old man open the door and Gray nodded. "Thank you."

But before Gray entered the shop and Lucy heard the screams of the fangirls, they remembered something.

_'I didn't ask for his/her name!'_

* * *

Lucy was charmed by the fake Salamander named Bora. She was inches away from him with before Gray noticed his bandit.

_'There's a mage claiming to be a Fairy Tail Mage and said to be the Salamander but I know what Salamander of Fairy Tail looks like. I sent you a request to take care of it. Far from I know, his name is Bora and he got blue hair and a tattoo above his right eyebrow. He is charming girls and I know because I saw it with my eyes, he is kidnapping girls.' _Gray was enraged of course. Using Fairy Tail to trick people.

Gray ran to the horde of girls but his idiotic friend beat him. "IGNEEL!" Natsu almost bump with Gray and if it wasn't for his good reflexes, he would be kissing the ground. Lucy turned to where the voice was but her eyes didn't laid upon by Natsu instead it was Gray who was behind Natsu.

Lucy's charm broke. The other girls though, got angry. They carried Natsu then tossed him away. But, Natsu hit Gray resulting for them to be laying in the ground. Lucy quickly ran for it. _'I'll thank the person later but for now, I have to get away from the creep!'_ Lucy just kept on running to a safe place.

* * *

"GRAY?!" Natsu and Happy yelled. Gray 'tch'ed and stood up. He dusted off the dirt in his clothes. He looks where Bora was but he already gone. "Ugh..." Gray grunted. "Great..." he said.

"What are you doing here, Ice Princess?" Natsu grab a hold of Gray's shirt and Gray bumps his head to Natsu's. "Oh, look. It's Pea Brain. I haven't seen you because you were so small like your brain!" Gray retorted back.

"You were stalking me, weren't you, Droopy eyes?"

"I'm on a mission, Squinty Eyes."

"A mission?" Natsu cooled down as he let go of Gray.

"Yeah, Volcano head. My mission to capture the fake 'Salamander'." Gray tucked in his hands in his pants.

"Fake Salamander?" Gray sighed. _'He does gonna berserk when he's gonna here this.' _Gray thought.

"He's using your name and Fairy Tail's name to trick and kidnap girls."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Happy, who was quietly eating fish, yelled.

"Ano...excuse me?" A girl's vice interrupted them. The boys look at the source and saw Lucy.

"Thank you for saving me out there." Lucy bowed at Natsu. "Oh? Are you one of the girls that got charm?" Gray asked.

"Yeah...If it wasn't for your friend here, I would be screwed." Lucy smiled and Gray got another tingling feeling inside him.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Happy asked. "And I saved you?" Followed by Natsu.

"No, we just bump each other and yes, you saved me." Lucy gave another smile. Natsu's eyes widen and of course, Gray saw it.

"Eer...You're welcome, I guess." Natsi scratched his cheek and looked away. "He liiiiiiiiikes her." Happy rolled his tongue. Lucy blushed.

"Well, I'm Lucy!" Lucy introduced herself and Gray had a smirk on his face. _'Lucy eh...'_

"The names Gray and that's Natsu and the cat is Happy." Gray introduced each of them.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed his usual line.

"The cat is happy? Well, he's kinda jolly..." Lucy commented and everyone laughed. Lucy blushed harder.

"My name is Happy!" Happy flew around and around. "And that's why they call me Happy because I'm always happy!" Natsu and Gray had smirks on their faces.

"Luigi is weird!" As usual, Natsu is the most idiotic mage we have seen.

"It's Lucy, you moron!" Gray raised his brow in amusement. _'Already insulting him?'_

"Anyway, as my thanks. I'll treat you lunch." Lucy went back to her cheery old self._ 'This girl...is bipolar.'_ Gray thought, sweat dropping. But then again...

"Oi. Oi. Treating Natsu to lunch is a bad idea." Gray tried to stop her but Natsu already grab hold of Lucy's hand and drag her to the nearest restaraunt. Gray sighed.

"Aye sir!" Happy quickly followed his partner. Gray quietly followed them but his eyes were boring Lucy's and Natsu's holding hands.

* * *

Natsu was wolfing down his endless supply of food and Lucy and Gray were only starring at him. "You should have stop me sooner, Gray." Inside Gray's body, another tingling feeling reach him. _'They way she said my name...'_

Both of them were sitting side by side but wirh a large distance of course. "Yeah..." Happy was normal at least but eating more than 30 fish were... I guess normal.

"By the way, why are you guys in Horgeon and why did Natsu yelled 'Igneel'?" Lucy casually asked.

Natsu gulped down his food and grin. "I'm looking for my dragon dad, Igneel!" Lucy's eyes widen. "A dragon?!" She yelled but no one at the store cares of her outburst.

"Yup!" Natsu resume eating.

"But a dragon is huge...And would even a dragon fit in a place like Hargeon?" Lucy said with a soft tone but still in there table, they were able to hear it.

Natsu froze. His eyes widen. "Aye! Lucy is smart!" Happy said then too resume eating. Natsu shrugged and continue eating. Lucy and Gray double sweat drop.

As for Gray, he kept his reasoning quiet.

"Ken Luigi, ay r yo er?" Natsu, mouth full of food asked and of course foods was flying.

"What?" Lucy arched her body back to avoid the flying foods.

"He said why you are here in Horgeon." Gray translated coolly. Lucy sweat drop. "You guys knew each other since childhood, am I right?" They froze. _'I hit the bull's eye...'_

"Anyway, to answer that question. I'm a freelance mage who wants to join a guild." Gray turn to her. "What guild?" And Natsu resume eating.

Lucy's eyes shine. "Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed. Natsu and Happy looked at her and Gray smirked. _'Ooh...? Let me test you then.'_

"Why Fairy Tail? You had probably heard about their destruction and constant problems." Gray placed his chin above his knuckled where his elbow was resting in the table.

"Well, that made Fairy Tail fun to join!" She claps her hands together. All the guys smiled at her answer. _'She passed.'_ They all thought. Even they weren't really a test to go on to be a Fairy Tail member, Gray just love to be the bad guy.

"Well, I better go." Lucy placed the jewels for the food. Gray stood up for a path for Lucy. "Thanks, Gray." Gray nodded. She walked out and she was about to exit but...

Thank you very much!" Natsu and Happy bowed down in knees in front of her. "Eh? Eh? You don't have to!" Lucy waved her hands around. Costumers were whispering to each other. "Dumbass..." Gray sighed and sweat drop.

* * *

Lucy was looking in the magazine which featured a two pages picture of her idol; Mirajane. "Waaah! Mira!" she leaned back in the bench and bend her neck and raise her magazine up to the sky.

She then turns into the next page and saw an article about Fairy Tail. She reads them and giggled. "Fairy Tail did it again. They managed to destroy 10 buildings! Amazing!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh? You like Fairy Tail?" A voice that was familiar to her said. Lucy then closed the magazine and was on high alert. She stood up and faces Bora. "Quite a small world we have, ne? I'm a mage from Fairy Tail!" Bora grins at her. Bora flicked his right hand to the air and the sun glinted his rings.

Lucy gave him a hard stare but Bora wasn't affected. "I' am hosting a party. Would you like to join me?" Bora's ring with a heart glowed a little.

"You do know, people who broke free from your Charm magic won't be affected anymore." Lucy smirked as she crossed her arms.

"My, quite wrong with their, sweetie. My Charm magic still works but not to those who found their love already." Lucy's eyes widen. Her mind flashed back to the two boys she just met. _'Impossible.'_

"So would you still like to go my party?" Bora bowed like a butler and held out his left hand this time. Lucy didn't reply. Bora smirked but still bowing.

"I promise I'll bring you to Fairy Tail after the party but keep my Charm magic a secret." Bora made his voice sincere and welcoming. Lucy's guard lowered. "Promise?"

Bora smirk wider. _'I won.'_ "Yes, I promise."

* * *

"HE'S KIDNAPPING GIRLS TOO?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in disbelief. Gray nodded his head. They were currently in a hill where it overviewed the ocean and was discussing about the mission. So far, it goes well.

Or maybe not...

"Then that means...Lucy's in trouble!" Happy exclaimed and was in verge of crying. Natsu and Gray froze as they register what Happy just said.

"Crap! She was also a victim of the charm magic and got away! Bora will surely target her first!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu look around trying to find her scent.

"Mou. I'm so disappointed. Salamander's party is beginning!" A girl shriek.

"I know! I wasn't invited!" The other girl shriek too.

"Though, I saw a blonde being personalized escorted by Salamander's friends!" First girl said with jealousy.

"Eh?! Really?!" The second girl gasped.

"Yeah! She got a big bust too!" The first girl said with jealousy and anger.

Gray and Natsu then were quickly in front of the girls. At first, the girls were scared and trembling but now they were swooning.

"Oh? Do you guys need something from us?" The first girl drops her shoulder and exposed her neck to Gray. Gray visibly was disgusted.

The second girl touch Natsu open abs and Natsu didn't care. "Describe the blonde girl." They both said in sync. The girls froze. They look at Gray and Natsu each with disbelief.

"Uhm...She got brown eyes, she's skinny, fair skin and part of her hair was tied up in the side with a blue ribbon." The second girl said with a disgusted face but tried to hide it.

"That's Lucy! Come on, Droopy eyes! Let's go save her!" Natsu was about to run before something hit him in the head.

Gray had a tick mark on his head. "Before you run, Squinty Eyes. Do you know where she is?" Natsu then made a grin.

"Where is she, by the way?" Natsu asked the second girl. The second girl pointed at the ship boat. Gray face palm, Happy sighed and Natsu turned green.

* * *

"Welcome!" Bora welcomed Lucy with open arms. She was escorted in a Presidential Suite Room with two wine glasses ready inside.

Lucy's escort close the door in front of them and Lucy casually walk and seat. "My I forgot to ask your name. I'm sorry. What's your name, dear?" Bora sat in front of her and cross his legs.

"Lucy." She simply said. "Ah. Lucy-chan! Pretty name for a pretty girl! Would you like some wine?" Bora raised the wine bottle and poured each of the glasses. Lucy stared at him. "Here." Bora offered one of the glasses and Lucy takes it.

Bora smirked and Lucy brings it near to her lips. She then smiled. She throws the glass at Bora but Bora can do Telekinesis magic. He snaps his fingers and the wine drops were in the air.

"Ha! You think I'm a fool? I saw you activate your sleeping magic and I can smell the drug!" Bora smirked again. "Impressive. Get her." Lucy quickly snatched her keys that were on her thighs but Bora's attack snatched it away and throws it in the ocean.

"My keys!" Aquarius is gonna kill me! Lucy's wrist was then grabbed by two bulky men. They secure her in place as they chuckled. "Boss, she's a winner. Look at her! She's a price jewel!" One of them said.

Lucy was disgusted. Bora chuckled. "What's your intention?!" Lucy yelled. Bora drop the wine drops to the ground and walk to her. He cupped Lucy's chin with his thumb and smirk again.

"Easy, Lucy." Lucy flinched. Disliking the way her name was rolled on the disgusting man's mouth. "I sell girls." Lucy's eyes widen. "And you are the star of my next sale." Bora chuckled.

"You're not a Fairy Tail member, aren't you?" Lucy's voice was turn into anger and disbelief. "Of course not! Why would I enter such guild?!" Bora released Lucy's chin and laughed together with his men.

Lucy glared at him. "Now..." Bora's stick was raised. The metal top of it was enfluged by flame. "Where do I mark you as our slave?" Lucy showed fear. _'No...Somebody! HELP ME!_' She closed her eyes and prayed out loud.

Then, the yatch roofs broke into pieces. Natsu and Gray broke in. "How..." Lucy whispered. Both boys were looking angry until Natsu ruin the moment. He covered his mouth and everyone sweat drop.

Gray sighed. He activated his magic. Lucy's eyes sparkled in excitement. Gray saw this and chuckled. "LET HER GO! Ice Make: Lance!" Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. It hits the target spot on, letting Lucy go.

"Look up, Lucy!" Gray said and Lucy did so. She saw a winged Happy grinning at her. "Get her to safety, Happy!" Gray ordered.

"Aye sir!" Happy dive down and wrap his tail around Lucy's waist. He then flew to the sky.

"Now then..." Gray turn to face Bora who was looking so angry.

* * *

"Gee! Luigi, for a girl, you're heavy!" Happy insulted her. "I' am not!" Lucy screamed. "And my name's Luc-!" Happy looked at her worriedly.

"Happy, drop me down now! My keys! I saw them!" Happy looked confuse. "Just drop me!" And so Happy did. Lucy dives down the water and saw her keys were in a coral. She quickly swam and grabs her keys. She hugs it before going back to the surface.

"Are you...a Celestial Mage?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded her head happily. "I' am!" She raised her keys up. Then, an explosion was heard. They look at the yatch and saw ice and purple fire collide.

"I need to help them. Bu the way, Natsu had a motion sickness but still want to save me?" Lucy sweat drop. "A-aye...He was being stubborn so we just let him do what he want."

Lucy nodded her head. "I'll ask more questions later but for now..." Lucy smirked. _'There's a body of water and huge water means...'_

"GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! I OPEN THEE: AQUARIUS!" Lucy summoned her most powerful spirit.

A beautiful mermaid with blue hair and gorgeous figure appeared. She was carrying a jar and raised it above her head. She arched her body at the back and she then open her eyes and revealed blue gorgeous eyes.

"FISH!" Happy still cares about fishes in the times like this.

"You dare to call me after dropping my key?!" Happy change into horrid expression as he witness Aquarius famous angry look.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy squeaks.

"I'll forgive you this time..." Aquarius calms down and Lucy smiled. "BUT IF YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN, I'LL WASH YOU AWAY TO ENTERNAL DEATH!" But Aquarius' temper came back.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Lucy and Happy said. Happy seems to be affected as well. "Now what do you want so I could go back to my date? My date." Aquarius smirks.

"You don't have to repeat it again! And I want you to wash the boat to the surface!" Lucy pointed at the yatch.

"Are you commanding me?!" Aquarius opens her big mouth.

"Please?" Lucy squeaked. Aquarius clicked her tongue. "Fine..." Aquarius raised her jar again and then made a graceful twirl but it ruin when she open and scream with her bid mouth.

"OOOOOOORAAAAAA!" A huge wave washed the yatch to the shore. Inside it, Gray and Bora paused their fight and hold on to something to balance their selves.

"What the..." Gray looks outside and saw a mermaid. "Eh?" Gray and Natsu said in the same time.

"Alright! The boat stops moving!" Natsu exclaimed in delight.

Back to Lucy, Aquarius went back to the spirit world but of course without saying anything to Lucy, "Well, I have to go back to my boyfriend. My boyfriend." She smirks before disappearing completely.

"You don't have to say it twice!" Lucy screamed in annoyance.

Back to the men, Gray was able to knock down Bora's men using brute force and his magic. Bora clicked his tongue. "Time for me to enter." Gray got ready with his stance but Natsu interrupted him.

"Hey, you! You said you are from Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu said angrily. Gray glances at him and smirk. _'I know where this is going...'_ Gray then saw Happy up in the air carrying Lucy. Happy placed down Lucy in a safe distance.

_'Thanks, Happy. This would gonna turn wild...'_ He looked back at Bora.

"Of course, I'am! I'am the great Salamander of Fairy Tail!" Natsu forehead had now huge tick mark on it. While Gray on the other hand, was coolly looking at Bora.

"Ha! That's funny! Cause..." Natsu rip his shirt off, exposing his red Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder. Gray followed and rips his own shirt off and his blue Fairy Tail mark was expose that was on his right chest.

"We didn't see your filthy face there!" Bora froze and fear was now evident on his face.

"Oh and by way...He's the real Salamander." Gray pointed at Natsu. Gray then tucked his hands in his pants.

Bora took a step back but he regains his posture. "Hahahaha! That's impossible!" He yelled but one of his men yelled back. "Boss Bora, he's the real one! Pink hair, stripe scarf and a blue cat!"

"Aye!" Happy said at the background. Lucy in the other hand was frozen. Her eyes kept on shifting between Gray and Natsu.

"Fairy Tail mages..." She said. Even though, she has been wash together with her spirit's wave, she didn't care now. (Happy was able to catch her before hitting the coast) She met Fairy Tail mages. Then, she had realized.

"Happy!" She exclaimed. Happy seems to know what Lucy was thinking, he drop down his green bag and his Fairy Tail mark that was on his back was seen by Lucy. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage too."

Back to the fight, Gray wave goodbye. "Well, I'm outta here. Don't wanna be burn to death." He walks to the direction to Lucy who was giving him a disbelief look.

"What? You're not going to help him?" She asked.

Gray shrugged. "Nah! Natsu has one of heck magic inside him." Gray gave her a smirk and Lucy's eyes had a look of wonder. Gray forced himself not to look he was jealous. He quickly looks away.

"Well just watch."

* * *

"Prominence Whip!" Bora summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards Natsu with each beam tracking him down.

Natsu dodged to his right but it was still moving to strike him separately. Natsu stop at his track and grin. He waited for it to be close until he did dodged. The beams hit the ground and generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks.

"Is that all?!" Natsu grin. Bora clicked his tongue.

"Prominence Typhoon!" Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards Natsu.

"I'm kinda hungry..." Natsu murmured. Happy and Gray chuckled. "Here it comes..." Gray said. Lucy paid more attention and Gray silently clicked his tongue.

Natsu open his mouth and completely ate Bora's fire. Bora's eyes widen. "I'm right! He's the real Salamander! Boss Bora, be careful!"

"Aye! NowI remembered! I know who he is Natsi! He's name is Bora and he was once a Mage who worked for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using Magic to aid in thievery!" Happy yelled. Bora clicked his tongue.

"A cat..." Bora said disgustingly.

"Thanks Happy and by the way, you fire taste soooooo bad!" Natsu whine. Natsu grin and then his right hand was on fire. "Now's my turn!"

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu jumped and attempt to punch Bora but he made a shield but it didn't last long. Bora managed to dodge before the punch hit him.

"Red Shower!" Bora summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at Natsu in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area.

"Bora still hasn't learned his lesson." Happy said. Gray just cross his arms and watched the fight.

"Natsu's magic is very unique with Dragon's lung will blow out flames, Dragon's scales will dissolve flames, and Dragon's claw will catch flames; all the forms of ancient Magic to counter Dragons, the Dragon Slayer Magic, which Igneel had taught to Natsu." Happy commented with a proud grin.

"Then why would a dragon teach a slaying magic that would slay him?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We have no idea..." Happy and Gray muttered. They both shrugged their shoulders. Lucy continued watching the fight with adore in her eyes. Gray silently clicked his tongue but this time, Happy saw it. He grinned and looks back to his partner.

"Red Skull!" Bora conjures up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at his opponent. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. Natsu stop it with his barehanded and managed to make the ground split. But it seems you have a materialize form but Natsu wasn't a bit surprised. He consumed it with one breath.

"That was pretty good meal." Natsu grinned. "It's my turn." Lucy head jerk up. Gray clenched his hands that were on his pockets. Happy hold in his laugh.

"Fire Dragon's Kick!" Natsu's right foot was in fire and he made an air kick. It hit Bora straight to the face. "Fire Dragon's Elbow!" Natsu elbowed Bora in the gut and then made another "Fire Dragon's Kick!" But this time, it hit him on the gut. Bora was thrown away and hit a building.

Bora slid down the building. Bora clicked his tongue and slowly regains his footing. "No choice then. I'll get serious!" Natsu looked amused. Lucy just kept on starring.

"Hell Prominence!" Bora summons forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam. This had capable of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him, even a place as large as a town.

But Natsu was only standing while grinning. Lucy eyes widen. Gray clicked his tongue again. He quickly went in front of Lucy. "Ice Make: Shield!" A transparent beautiful flower had appeared in front of them. _'Beautiful_...' Lucy stared at the shield.

"Still reckless..." Gray said but with amusement.

Natsu with his feet apart, made a huge inhale, made a cone with his hand and connected it to his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A large exploding fireball was going to collide with Bora's own fire. It start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the Natsu fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent.

And of course, Natsu was stronger. Without effort, it overpowered Bora's fire. The fire reach Gray's shield but like Natsu, Gray was strong and so was his ice. It didn't melt but stayed solid as ever.

Lucy watched in amusement and admiration. If Gray wasn't busy protecting her and Happy, she would be happy seeing Lucy looking at her admiration. Happy on the other hand was confused. Was Lucy looking at Natsu or Gray? He wouldn't know but that made him smile.

Bora was already unconscious on the ground and Natsu was grinning. Gray clicked his tongue and Happy flew back to air and exclaimed, "AYE SIR!"

Lucy then sweat drop. "It was amazing hut Natsu shouldn't have overdone it..." everywhere she looks was on fire, burning and in ashes.

They then heard uniform and heavy footsteps. They look where it came from and saw the Council's soldiers. Lucy's eyes widen but then she felt cold hand on hers. She looks at it and saw Gray smirking.

They ran to the direction of Natsu who was too grinning. They run straight with Natsu smiling above them.

"What...?" Lucy look confused.

Gray turns to her and gave her a rare smile. "Well, you want to join Fairy Tail, right?" he asked. Lucy's eyes widen in wonder then happiness. She then gave a bright and big smile.

She nodded her head. "Yes!"

"Then let's go!" Gray continues holding her hand. Lucy blushed with a tingling feeling and a beating heart. With Natsu's sharp ears, he heard it. Natsu frown and bore his eyes on the happy looking pare.

* * *

I hope there are no hard feelings. I've made this story as original as possible but of course, the Happy Ending GraLu that Atsune-chan wants was the important and was the thing I'm aiming for.

For NaLu readers who are brave enough to read and finish this story, I'm sorry! I know the first episode was the birth of NaLu and I hate it when my readers aren't enjoying my stories, so I still made Natsu fought Bora instead of Gray but I've made Gray the onewho broke the spell.

...But...I think I'm ready to accept hater's reviews. BUT! Please, I want the one that I could PM so I could at least talk to you.

And yes, this is comlpeted. Unless, I have the time and inspiration to write, the yay! Epilogue!

Well, bye! ;)


End file.
